Stand with me
by allmycatfriends
Summary: Araminta is trying her hardest to survive in the new world, but being a shapeshifter and hiding undercover is difficult. But everything changes once she is caught by the one and only Kenji Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

Run run run -catey shaw

Too bad, so sad- metric

Gasoline -halsey

Halo -beyonce

overexposed -matt and kim

knock 'em out -lily allen

ignition/ do you.. (mashup) -phoebe ryan

familiar -Donnie trumpet & the social experiment

the mother we share -CHVRCHES

Hello! Above is a playlist I think fits Araminta's personality very well. I've had this story in my head for a while so I just wanted to see how other people reacted to it. OC, Araminta Meneses, shes a shapeshifter and very sassy. Anyways, Idk when ill update next, finals are coming up. Please comment so I know whether or not to continue. Araminta is my character but all others belong to Tahereh Mafi. I'm simply adding to the story.

The reestablishment has claimed that they changed since the old leader is dead, but its moving too slow. And I'm impatient.

So, I'm stealing from them. Obviously, I know how not to get caught. I'm smart. I graduated high school early, escaped my hell bent home country and drug addicted brother and got a full ride scholarship to college. So yeah, by textbook terms, I'm pretty fucking smart.

The new reestablishment is hosting a gala for all the new civilians who were transported from their homes to the capitol. I guess it was their weak attempt to say welcome but they waste too much money on themselves. Have I mentioned how hard I work and still how little I get paid? Excuse me, where my fucking lavish rugs and steaming showers?

I slipped past security cameras and quickly shifted into a passerby soldier. All I have to do is get a sample of their DNA. But us humans are disgusting in the sense that our skin and hair sheds literally all the time. So, one deep inhale as I passed, and I have his DNA. I try to suppress the gross shiver inside me as I think how unbearably gross that is, but hey, I do what I need to survive.

To the government, people are doing better. But to me, being forced to relocate across the country to another sector- which happens to be the capitol- working two jobs, one of which a night shift, and living in a shitty small apartment isn't thriving. It's meekly surviving.

But, back to me. After college things got real bad. I knew to cover my tracks after I graduated college. There was no way in hell I was going to be sent back to my home sector in South America. So I've been living as another person for the past 4 years so I wouldn't get deported.

Learning that the leaders of our new world had powers was pretty shocking. That meant I was no longer alone. Thank god. But that didn't mean I was going to come out with my identity. Like I said, I'm smart.

Some people are against the idea of 'freaks' leading the world. But I have to say, having an inhuman ability gives you a different perspective on things.

After I escaped the main hall and headed to the backbone of the building, I easily slipped into the kitchen. Once inside I slipped out of my unnatural form. You'd think after 4 years it wouldn't exhaust me as much, but it still does. And it makes me queasy, all the fucking time, which really sucks. Having organs that aren't yours can kinda mess you up. So finally, I'm back to my natural form as Araminta.

I open backpack and start filling it with food that's gonna last a while. Cans. Rice. Beans. Flour.

All of the sudden I hear the door creak open and my whole body goes cold.

I'm about to shift back into the soldier form, but I know now it's to late.

"Hey! Party is out that way. And I KNOW you're not stealing, right?"

I turn around, and see Kenji Kishimoto. Everyone knows him, and adores him. But I don't. He's too chipper, and chipper is only for coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well if it isn't the one and only..." I mutter.

I am greeted with a cocky grin and spiky black hair. My bitter look and large curly hair contrast his look completely.

Jutting out my hand to shake his, he foolishly accepts.

"Araminta." I say.

In an instant, I transform into him, and then go invisible. I would've thought for someone who has been through multiple battles and most likely travelled to hell and back, it would take more to shock him.

"What the fuck?!" he shouts.

But guessing he's probably a quick thinker, I start to bolt down the hallway, my heavy bag full of stolen goods thumbing against my back. Feet pounding against the ground. Body nowhere to be seen. For someone who is an adrenaline junkie, this was my first fix in years.

"Nice meeting you!" I shout out, my heavily accented voice ringing through the halls.

Locking the door to my apartment, I toss the hefty backpack onto the couch with a sly smile and a feeling of pride bubbling in my throat.

Even though I am no longer myself, and back into the plain Jane person that I hide as, the mission I completed tonight makes me feel like my old self.

"Maybe not the most bad-ass thing i've ever done" I think to myself. But I take what I can get these days.

I doubt Kenji and his crew will find me. I didn't reveal the identity of the person i've been pretending to be since the Reestablishment took over. After graduating college, I shape-shifted into my new form and began to hide. If they figured out my full name and looked through their databases, it would say I'm dead.

Old social media accounts, filled with photos and videos of my college years would be the only thing they'd find. The thought depresses me, though, so I quickly decide to start put away the stolen boxes and cans to move my ming away from the thought.

But as intrusive thoughts do, they poke through the walls we build in our minds to try to keep them out. Thinking back on college makes me feel bittersweet. I had worked so hard to move to the (then) United States. To earn a degree. To make something of myself. I had made friends for once in my life. Escaped a torturous lifestyle. Made memories, laughed, cried, gotten cheated on, dates, grew up, grew into the person I for once liked.

 **Hey! Thank you so much for reading. Please please please rate or comment or something! It lets me know whether or not to keep writing or to just scrap this whole thing.**

 **I promise the actual characters from Shatter Me will come into the picture soon. I just feel like its really important to know Araminta's background.**


End file.
